State of Independence
"State of Independence" is a song written by Jon Anderson and Vangelis. Cover versions have been recorded by several artists and it has been a hit single on three occasions. The song is written in a reggae/calypso style and features an abstract spiritual lyric. Originally recorded by Jon and Vangelis for their 1981 album The Friends of Mr Cairo, "State of Independence" was released as a single the same year but did not chart. The song subsequently became better known when Donna Summer released a cover version a year later in 1982, which became a Top Twenty UK single (and repeated the same feat 14 years later when issued as a remixed version in 1996) and becoming a Number One hit in the Netherlands. In 1992, a third version of the song — retitled "Spiritual High (State of Independence)" — was recorded and released as a single by Moodswings, with vocals by The Pretenders lead singer Chrissie Hynde. Original Jon and Vangelis version (and subsequent Anderson re-recordings) Jon & Vangelis released "State of Independence" as a single in 1981, with "Beside" as the B-Side. It was re-released in 1984 and this version peaked at 67 in the UK Singles Chart. Jon Anderson recorded a new version of the song for his solo album Change We Must (1994) and a live acoustic version can be found on his Live from La La Land (2007). Anderson also released a live version with Yes bandmate Rick Wakeman as Anderson/Wakeman. Personnel * Vangelis – keyboards, synthesizers * Jon Anderson – vocals * Dick Morrissey – saxophone Donna Summer version }} Original cover version (and reissue) Donna Summer covered "State of Independence" on her 1982 album Donna Summer produced by Quincy Jones. It was released as the follow-up to her hit single "Love Is in Control (Finger on the Trigger)" in 1982. This version was a non-starter in the US, missing the Top 40. It did much better in Europe, including a one-week stay at number one in the Dutch Top 40, making it Summer's second chart-topper in the Netherlands. The single was reissued in Europe in 1990 following the release of the compilation album The Best of Donna Summer. Quincy Jones assembled an all-star choir for Summer's recording, including Lionel Richie, Dionne Warwick, Michael Jackson, Brenda Russell, Christopher Cross, Dyan Cannon, James Ingram, Kenny Loggins and Stevie Wonder. Jones has claimed that this song laid the foundation for the group effort "We Are The World," which was written by Jackson and Richie and was produced by Jones, who called upon many more of his famous friends for help. 1996 remixes Following the dance chart success of the 1995 remix of Donna Summer's "I Feel Love" (and clearly influenced by the 1992 Moodswings version) PolyGram issued a remixed version of Summer's recording of "State of Independence". The single, released both on 12" vinyl and CD on PolyGram's sublabel Manifesto, included mixes by Phil Ramocon, Sold Out, DJ Dero, Ralph Falcon & Oscar G, and Jules & Skins. It peaked at 13 on the UK Singles Chart in 1996, going one place higher than the original release, with the Dance mixes peaking at #1 in the UK Dance Music Charts. The Martin Luther King sample introduced by Eddie Gordon into the track was to emphasize the full independent meaning of the song as he understood it. Chart performance Moodswings version In 1992 the duo Moodswings released their album Moodfood (Arista), which scored a hit with a cover version of the single, retitled as "Spiritual High (State of Independence) Pt. II" with vocals by Chrissie Hynde (The Pretenders) and samples from Martin Luther King, Jr.'s "I Have a Dream" speech. The single peaked at 47 in the UK Singles Chart. Their version was later played during the closing credits on the soundtrack of Single White Female and it was also included on The Pretenders' Greatest Hits in 2000. Other cover versions Kate Ceberano recorded a live version as her closing number with the West Australian Symphony Orchestra in 2006. In 2011 Andrea Corr of the Corrs recorded several versions, including one that is on her 2011 solo album Lifelines. The Art of Noise used a snippet of the song as the basis for the track 'Donna' on their debut EP, Into Battle With The Art of Noise. Having collaborated with Jon Anderson and Yes, it is likely that Art of Noise used the sample with personal permission. (Donna Summer version) | after = "Pass the Dutchie" by Musical Youth }} References External links * Category:1981 singles Category:1982 singles Category:1984 singles Category:1990 singles Category:1996 singles Category:Vangelis songs Category:Jon Anderson songs Category:Donna Summer songs Category:Songs written by Jon Anderson Category:Polydor Records singles Category:Geffen Records singles Category:Warner Bros. Records singles Category:1981 songs Category:Songs with music by Vangelis